The prior art is replete with add-on cleat arrangements for shoes to improve traction, as can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,302,890; 4,353,172; 4,344,238; and 3,914,882.
While all of these prior art arrangements are more than adequate for their intended purposes, each of them is specifically designed for a particular environment, and as such their constructions are as diverse as the environments in which they are employed.
As a result of the foregoing situation, while the prior art is admittedly crowded, it was also improvements and advancements in this broad area of technology; and, that realization prompted the development of the subject matter that forms the basis of the present invention.